Blonde beauty, brunette savior
by neko-chan-sempai2
Summary: okay so cloud had a hard relation ship problem, his best friend yuffie has been with him to help, which he declines. he found a brunette savior, maybe. CloudXLeon yeah i know i changes the category because i had a great oppertunity to add sors in it
1. Chapter 1

Okay pps. I know my other story is a piece of crap. But that's because it was forced so it sounded bad, I mean real bad. But now hopefully I can come up with a short story that like way much better.

Vincent: -.- I highly doubt that

Me: SHUT UP!! I've improved DAMMIT!!!

Cloud: She's right you know.

Me: see!!!!

Vincent: shrug

Disclaimer: don't own any of the square enix characters. (Wish I did)

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Cloud Strife had finally got his life turned around. He had finally broken off the relationship with sephiroth after chasing after him for a year. Though he wasn't completely over him, much to Yuffie's despair. Yuffie had been urging him to either break it off or give an ultimatum to sephiroth. Cloud had been putting up with sephiroths angst and bitching and annoying problems for the whole year but he never received an answer.

Yuffie actually offered to beat sephiroth until he gave up an answer but cloud always refused using the excuse off, "that'll only piss him off." In which Yuffie would reply. "Fine do what you want."

But that was behind him now. Sephiroth had left him for good after giving him a flat out no, which pissed Yuffie off to no end. But by chance he met someone else. Someone with brunette hair and ice blue eyes. That someone's name was Squall Leonheart. Aka: Leon to those who value their lives.

It was a strange and unusual meeting he admitted. It's not every day that you meet someone at a park seeking solstice and find another lost soul doing the same.

"Cloud?" a voice said. He thought it was Leon's voice but it so happened that when he looked up from his desk and towards the voice it was Yuffie.

"Huh?" he said finishing it off with a yawn.

"I asked you if you wanted the notes. You've been staring into space the whole period." She said holding out the second copy she had finished. She was smirking to. Never a good sign.

"sure." He answered. He didn't realize that Leon had taken up his mind that badly. He'd only met him once at the park. He lucky enough to get the guys name!! I mean when someone that attractive comes up to you, you don't always have that kind of luck.

Especially someone like Leon. Leon looked like the bad-boy popular type. Attractive, leather clad, built not to bulky and not to awkward. A gunblade at his side on cloud's favorite bench.

"CLOUD!!!!" Yuffie's voice broke into his thoughts again.

"What!!" he replied harshly.

She smiled mischievously. "What's on your mind? Or should I ask who?" she said.

Cloud blushed, much to Yuffie's delight, she squealed at this in which the teacher Irvine Kinneas shouted at her. "Yuffie!!" he gripped stopping in his lesson on the latest fire weapon he was explaining.

"sorry Irvine, just asking cloud here about the weapon. So I wouldn't have to shout to ask Vincent." She said smoothly.

Irvine smiled. "Yeah right, hun if you had a question you would've shouted." He said.

Yuffie smirked. "Yeah that's right." She said, the bell rang and she pulled cloud out of the room as soon as she could along with their things and waving goodbye.

She turned when she had pulled them outside into the gardens for lunch where they would soon meet Aerith, Selphie, Tidus, Vincent, and Tiffa.

"OKAY CLOUD! Spill it." She said.

Cloud shook his head no.

"I'll find out sooner or later." She said. Which was always true.

CLIFFY!!!!

YAY!!! I think it sound better than my first. review plz!!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY!!! Second chapter. Go figure I actually had enough inspiration to make two chapters.

Vincent: surprising

Cloud: shakes head

Me: shut up Vince!!!

Disclaimer: don't any of the square enix characters.

Cloud was being extremely stubborn about this. "Cloud come on tell me!! Please!!" Yuffie begged. This whole new keep secrets thing was very annoying. Usually cloud just would give up but he was being unusually stubborn.

"No Yuffie. I mean it this time." He repeated for the 6th time since they left lunch to go to the parking. Cloud and yuffie had piled into her jeep. She was driving. Normally he would take fenrir home but it so happened that today his bike was in the shop for modifications.

"Cloud, you can't seriously think I won't find out do you?" she asked unsure as they stopped at a light.

"If you find out it won't be from me." He said, he was looking towards the streets with that emotionless expression on his face.

"You're brooding." She said as the light turned green. The cloth top had been taken off and the windows were down. So they could pretty hear the sounds of the city around them.

"Cloud don't me call up Reno." She threatened.

He groaned. 'Damn' he thought. Reno was unfortunately Yuffie's current boyfriend and the fact that he had some high ranking official friends who would do a favor for him anytime wouldn't help. Frankly cloud didn't feel like being stalked by Rude again.

"You want to know that badly?" he asked.

She nodded smiling. "of coarse I do, if someone's got your mind occupied this badly then I need to know who he is, otherwise how am I going to get you two hooked up." She explained simply.

"How do you know it's a he?" he asked looked at yuffie now who didn't meet his gaze and watched the road. They were a block away from the house they shared.

"I didn't, it was a guess babe." She said grinning. They turned onto the street.

They were almost to the one story house with two bedrooms and all the other options. The house was thankfully Yuffie's house that was passed to her when her parents died. But since her parents were majorly into the wutai tradition it was Japanese shrine in design. With a huge yard and the dirt road leading up the house through the surrounding forest that was only cleared for the yard. At the end of the road Yuffie pulled onto the dirt road leading to the house of what Yuffie nicknamed it. "Kisaragi Wutai traditional shrine!!" or KWTS for short.

"Fine I've been thinking about a guy." He offered vaguely as he spotted the clearing the house was in through the trees.

"CLOUD!! That not fair!!" she whined.

He shrugged. "You asked who was on my mind. It's a guy." He said.

Yuffie stopped the jeep, turned it off and climbed out. "Your lucky Zack's here or I would so call Reno." She said.

Speaking of whom, Zack the dark haired version of cloud came around the corner. "Hey bro, hey sis." He said waving.

Cloud smiled. Zack had gotten into the habit of calling yuffie and cloud his brother and sister after he kept having to work on clouds bike, since he was over all the time he frequently had to sleep on the couch at times. But I guess they just got used to it.

"So how you been?" Zack asked,

"cloud's gotta a secret boyfriend he wont tell me about." Yuffie complained.

"WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!" Zack yelled.

New chappy another cliffy byes review


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I finally got another chapter idea. I was worried I wouldn't be able to. Though I find it strange that over 35 people have read it and not reviewed. Oh well

Vincent: got to admit she's better than her first story showed.

Cloud: nods

Leon: yeah that's true

Disclaimer: don't own the square enix characters.

Zack looked extremely upset that he didn't know that cloud had a boyfriend. He agreed that Cloud was acting strange.

Just then they heard a revving engine from the garage that Zack worked with fenrir in.

"Damn that guys a fucking genius when it comes to bikes." Zack commented.

Yuffie looked at Zack in confusion. "Since when did you have someone else help you out when you work?" Yuffie asked.

"since the guy moved in next door to my apartment and knocked on my door asking about the work I did and if I needed help." Zack explained.

Cloud was extremely worried at this, a new guy working on his fenrir. Zack he trusted but a new he didn't even know!!. "Zack, Im going to charge you for any damage he does." Cloud growled.

"Relax man, this guy is awesome. He'll take good care of fenrir." Zack said shrugging off the threat.

Just then the man still working on the bike walked into view. "Hey Zack, the engine worked. Tell who ever ones that bike that I owe him, grease doesn't come out of leather easily." Squall said now looking up from removing his gloves. He stopped moving.

"cloud?" squall asked recalling the blonde beauties name from last night.

Cloud nodded dumbfounded. Zack looked from Leon to Cloud and back again.

Yuffie was standing there grinning. "THANK YOU SHIVA!!!!" she shouted after awhile cheering and jumping up and down.

Zack scrambled to get out of the way of her celebrating.

"hey, it seems we meet again." He said smiling

Cloud after feeling momentarily stunned finally found his voice. "Yeah, I guess it does." He said.

"You live in this place?" Leon said pointing to the Japanese styled house.

"Uh, yeah." Cloud answered and then he was stopped because Yuffie jumped on his back.

"HI!! I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, the owner of the place, well along with spiky here." She said pausing to ruffle clouds hair. "Hey you want to stay for dinner, Clouds an amazing cook." She said smiling.

Zack nodded vigorously because truth be told, Cloud was a way better cook when it came to normal food. Yuffie's version of cooking could mostly be considered pizza because she was lazy and didn't want to cook all the time.

Leon smiled and chuckled at Zack's reaction. "Yea, I'd love to." He said.

Cloud shoved Yuffie off of him, she was still smiling as she led the way into the house. Zack and Leon were next trailed by cloud. Little did Yuffie know Cloud was a ball of nerves. If he cooked for Leon he undoubtedly would be coming over to stay for dinner with Zack. This meant that Yuffie and Zack could come up several plans and ideas to get him and Leon together. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. This was so not a good idea.

YAY!!!! Next chappy is up!! SCWEET!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys yeah I know I so haven't been writing but I have been waiting on replies. But seeing how none are forthcoming… well that might be my fault but whatever ill fix it if it is. Anyway… where did I leave of….. OH YEA!! Dinner at the kisaragi shrine!! Yeah a friend of mine said I needed to make cloud more brooding. Closer to how he is in the movie and the game. Which is not easy to do. Writing about the ultimate emo in the world is completely different than writing him as the ultimate emo… but ill give it a shot.

Cloud: this so isn't going to turn out well. And im not the ultimate emo…

Yea you are cloudy-kun

Leon: sadly cloud shes entirely right. Usually the main males of the final fantasy games are complete emo's

SEE!! LEON EVEN ADMITS IT!!

Leon: shrug

Disclaimer: don't the characters from any of the square enix games. Wish to high heavens I did but I don't and short of kidnapping the owner I never will sigh of defeat

111111

Cloud groaned in frustration as Yuffie his ever energetic friend sat across from Leon and shooting off questions left and right.

"Yuffie." Cloud said clearly yet softly.

She ignored this and continued asking her question.

He looked up and said with that wonderful silent conversation stopping voice of his. "Yuffie that's enough."

Yuffie looked at him and actually stopped. "Come on cloud you can't keep your new boyfriend all to yourself." She said pouting.

"he is not my boyfriend. We met at the park once and talked. That is it." He answered looking her dead in the eyes.

Yuffie shuddered. Great he was giving her "the glare" the one he used a hell of a lot more after Sephiroth had flat out told him no. A habit that Aerith, Tiffa and herself had nearly broken him of.

Zack had even shuddered and the glare wasn't directed at him. "Umm Yuffie I'm gonna head up stairs." He said getting his plate and rising from the table. "Huh? Wait I don't have an extra room for Leon to sleep in set up." She said getting up. Leon interjected, "ill sleep on the couch I don't mind." He offered.

She looked at him incredulously. "NO WAY!!" she said. "No guest in this house has ever had to sleep on the couch. Ill go set up an air mattress." She said rushing to the kitchen and then running up the stairs to get the mattress from the closet.

Zack chuckled. "her mom would probably come back to life and chew her out if she let you sleep on the couch. Family mannerism and all that." He said he had made it to the bottom of the stairs when a large black rolled up air mattress came flying at him. He caught it thankfully.

"Good catch Zack!!" Yuffie cried running down the stairs with an air pump. She took the air mattress into the living room and the sound of the air pump being turned on could be heard.

Zack shook his head and continued up stairs.

Cloud and Leon had watched all this happen.

"Would her mom really get upset about me sleeping on the couch?" Leon asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, when I came over when I was younger her mom would immediately start cleaning a spare room incase I wanted to sleep over." Cloud explained smirking slightly trying to let it show.

"Strict parents?" Leon asked.

"More traditional than strict." He said rising from the table when Yuffie came into the room after she finished the air mattress. "There you go Leon. Goodnight Cloudy-kun!!

Night squally-wally!! She said waving goodnight and walking upstairs.

"Cloudy-kun?" Leon asked.

"Child hood nickname I can't break her of." He said sighing.

"So I'm stuck with squally-wally?" he asked.

Cloud nodded. "Well goodnight then Leon." He said at the bottom of the stairs.

" night cloudy-kun." Leon answered heading to the kitchen with his plates.

Cloud blushed but Leon didn't see it as he headed up to his room.


	5. authors note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Oh SHIT!!!!! I'm so sorry I just read through my stories up on fan fiction and read all of my crappy typos. If any of you are mad me I'm way so sorry. This fic was inspired by a friend of mine and he read it without telling me about all the typos. Witch I will so kill him for later.

Friend's fangirls: NOOOOO!!!

Oh you idiots. Gah I hate those damn fangirls (seriously he's followed by females, I have to pry them off usually, I think it's hilarious but he doesn't, he even got a black t-shirt that reads "FANGIRLS" underneath that it reads. "Dangerous when sleep deprived and hungry." I believe that's true at least.) anyway, so I wont kill him but he will so get yelled at for not telling about my majorly crappy typos. shakes head oh well.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay guys my other chapters have royally sucked so far, at least in my own opinion they have so lets see what I can do about that.

Disclaimer: don't own any of the square enix characters

Leon sighed as he walked through the darkened house from the living room. It figures he would wake in the middle of the night because someone was in the kitchen. He stopped in the kitchen doorway running his hand through his sleep tousled hair. He felt a chill run down his back. Wearing only leather pants to sleep in had seemed in a good idea at the time because he hadn't brought anything else with him. But when the blankets fell off it was damn cold. He glanced into the kitchen and saw the fridge open.

"What could you possibly be getting out of the fridge this early in the morning?" he asked after glancing at the clock on the wall. It read 2:00. It was way to damn early.

Cloud stood up and put a 2 liter soda bottle on the counter. " a drink." He said.

"Oh… you mind pouring me a glass?" Leon asked stepping inside the kitchen.

"Su…" cloud said looking up.

Leon watched him. "Uhh cloud you okay?"

Cloud had a light blush across his cheeks as he nodded his head. 'Shiva!!! The man was way to attractive for his own good.' Cloud thought.

Leon took the filled offered glass. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked looking cloud over. 'Didn't take him for a chocobo fan.' He thought noticing clouds chocobo print sleep pants. 'Kinda cute.' He thought as he waited for clouds answer.

"Yeah. I slept fine for awhile but then I woke up at zack's snoring and couldn't tune it out." He answered looking down at his own drink.

Leon chuckled in agreement. "Yeah I understand what you mean. His naps are pretty bad." He said.

"What about you?" cloud asked looking up at Leon.

"Light sleeper due to mercenary training. Heard someone in the kitchen." Leon said shrugging.

"mercenary training?" Cloud asked.

"yeah went through the school and graduated. Gunblade training comes in handy every once in awhile and don't get to see most of my friends as often as I like but im MIA for a reason trying to pick up a normal life again." He chuckled raising his glass in mock salute. "Don't tell anyone" he laughed.

Cloud chuckled. "go figure the infamous gunblader mercenary in my house.."

"Yeah zack's knows though im sure zell, irvine and selphie still wonder where I am." He said smiling.

"Don't tell yuffie if you don't want them to know." Cloud offered.

CLIFFY


	7. Chapter 6

Okies pps a new chapter yay!!! Actually gonna make in longer than the rest. Attempt to anyway.

Disclaimer: don't own any of the square enix characters

Cloud yawned and stretched out on the bed. He blinked and stared at the digital readout clock. 10:00 in the morning. A good time to wake up on a Saturday.

He got up ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair and padded his way downstairs where the sweet aroma of food caught his interest. He made it the kitchen and blinked at the sight before him. Yuffie, the lazy ninja was making gourmet quality restaurant breakfast food. Under the watchful eye of a hungry Leon sitting at the bar.

There were platters of homemade cinnamon pancakes, French toast, ham, eggs, bacon; even the option of breakfast steak was available. She had warm tortillas for breakfast burritos. And there was oatmeal, cereal, milk, fresh squeezed orange juice. He was stunned.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Yuffie turned from the stove putting the current pancake on the pancake platter.

"I'm your best friend, Yuffie. And I had the sudden urge to cook so I made breakfast. Had to get up early to go the store though." She said pointing the spatula at cloud.

Leon snuck a piece of ham into his mouth before Yuffie could hit his hand with the spatula. "And she's a very good cook too." Leon offered after finishing the ham. He started licking his fingers.

Yuffie chuckled. Cloud looked like he was going to feint from shock or something along those lines.

"Since when do you actually cook?" Cloud asked after shrugging off the shock.

"Since middle school, this is the first time I've showed off my talent though." She said smiling. She started on some more of the French toast. "And now we can actually eat it. Since you were the last one to wake up." She said setting out plates along the bar. She even poured the glasses with orange juice for them.

Cloud sat down next to Leon. Zack came in from the living room. "FINALLY WE CAN EAT!!" he shouted hopping onto his chair, and started filling his plate. Cloud and Leon dug in as well.

Yuffie stood in the kitchen finishing her drink. "you'd think you guys don't eat enough." She stated.

Cloud finished his food shortly after that statement. "I keep most of you guys well fed." He said defensively.

Leon finished his first plate and went for seconds. "But you didn't cook gourmet buffet last night." He said now digging into his second plate. Zack filled up his plate and dug in again.

"Cause it makes a mess!!" he said looking at the kitchen sink in despair.

"But if I'm willing to clean it up. It can't be that bad." Yuffie offered. She was quite content with the meal she had before she starting cooking and was just watching as Zack and Leon got into an eating contest of who could eat the most.

Cloud nodded. "I suppose your right about that." He said now getting his second helping while Leon and Zack were on their third.

Yuffie nodded and started on the dishes in the sink. Cloud when finished brought his plate to Yuffie which she took before he could rinse it off. Which was strange since he usually cleaned the kitchen. "Alright Leon you win." Zack said offering his plate to Cloud which was followed by Leon. Yuffie took the plates from him. "HA!! I told you I'd win." Leon offered clapping Zack on the back.

"good now zack can start cleaning up his room. Leon deflate f\your mattress and get dressed for the day. Cloud go get changed."

Yuffie nodded and started on the dishes in the sink. Cloud when finished brought his plate to Yuffie which she took before he could rinse it off. Which was strange since he usually cleaned the kitchen. "Alright Leon you win." Zack said offering his plate to Cloud which was followed by Leon. Yuffie took the plates from him. "HA!! I told you I'd win." Leon offered clapping Zack on the back.

"Good now zack can start cleaning up his room. Leon deflate your mattress and get dressed for the day. Cloud go get dressed." Yuffie demanded, opening the dish washer.

"I didn't plan on going anywhere today but home so I got what I slept in yesterday." Leon offered as Cloud headed out of the room. Apparently Yuffie had planned something and since Zack was snickering it couldn't be that good either.

"That's why I snuck into your house while I was out and brought you clothes. They're in the living room." Yuffie stated from sink while she started loading the dishes after hand washing them.

"You snuck into my house?" Leon asked.

Yuffie turned to face him. "Yup. I picked out something similar to the outfit you wore yesterday." she said smiling.

Leon groaned. "You got me the one my little brother bought me." He said.

Cloud stepped back into the room wearing jeans and a black tank top with his ever present wolf necklace around his neck.

"You have a brother?" Cloud asked

"Yeah. His names Sora." Leon said. He walked into the living room.

"Oh great. He's determined to get me hooked up with someone." He stated.

Cloud shook his head and Leon came back into the kitchen changed. He wore Black leather gunner pants that fit him loosely but not overly so. The trademark crossing red leather belts overlapping the black belts. Fist gloves and a white t-shirt. His black jacket he held in his hand. The fur collar hiding one of the gloves.

He pulled griever out of his pocket and placed it around his neck.

Leon sighed and cloud, well he was speechless.

Yuffie giggled and smiled. "Alright boys, Let's go!" Yuffie stated.

"to where exactly?" Cloud asked.

" There's supposed to be some concert tonight that Selphie helped set up at community center. She suckered Zell, Reno, Rude, Tiffa, Aerith, Seifer, me and Irvine into helping her. So you guys have to help us out." She said.

Zack flat out bust out laughing, so hard in fact he was gripping his sides. "oh that's priceless. You guys have fun." He said.

Yuffie grabbed her keys. "What do mean "you guys" you're coming to." She said grabbing Zack's shirt and dragging him behind her as everyone left the house. They all piled into the jeep. Zack sat up front with Yuffie driving. The pout on his face was completely wasted. Cloud and Leon sat in the back.

"you nervous about seeing everyone again?" Cloud asked Leon.

Leon nodded. "Actually I am. Don't be surprised if I run for it though." He said smiling.

"I wouldn't try it. Yuffie's damn hard to loose when you're running." Cloud advised.

"then I'm stuck meeting everyone again. It'll be strange to do that." Leon said.

"almost there boys." Yuffie said.

OOOO CLIFFY!!


	8. Chapter 7

Okay here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: don't own any of the square enix characters.

Yuffie pulled into the parking lot next to Selphie's little red bug. "Okay, so we are all going to do this no matter how ridiculous it turns out to be," Yuffie said looking at all the guys in turn and getting out. She hadn't even made it out of jeep when Selphie came out of the building alone and smiling.

"GREAT!! Yuffie!! Thank you for coming. The problem is the concert cancelled. They already refunded the tickets!!!" Sephie said smiling.

Zack and Cloud were still in the jeep listening. Squall was hoping Selphie was too busy to notice him.

"That's terrible." Yuffie said sarcastically.

"Luckily there' a Halloween party coming up at the camp grounds. They shut it down for it and they called me to do the decorating. They offered workers but I turned that down. I couldn't keep you guys out of this one." She said.

"What's the theme?" Zack asked.

"Victorian/modern. It's like a plain get together but everyone has to dress up. Even us!!" Selphie said excited.

Cloud and Zack groaned. Squall shook his head.

"Now that is an awesome idea for a party." Yuffie said.

"You're not encouraging her are you?" Cloud asked.

"Of coarse I am. Time I put all that knowledge to use anyway." She answered.

"Great see you guys at the campgrounds!!! Everyone is already there waiting." Selphie said waving and jumping into her car and driving off.

"of to the campgrounds." Yuffie said getting back into the jeep. They pulled out of the parking lot and fallowed Selphie.

The camp grounds dirt parking area was sparsely occupied by the people Selphie had suckered into helping her. Yuffie, Zack, Cloud and Leon got out and headed toward everyone else.

Selphie was already discussing ideas with Quistis, Tiffa, Aerith, and Cid. The others consisting of Vincent, Zell, Irvine, Barret, Seifer and what was shocking enough Laguna was there with Kiros.

"What the hell?!" Leon said drawing attention to himself from everybody.

"Squall?!" was the answer of response from the shocked group consisting of Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, Zell, Seifer, Kiros and Laguna.

Squall braced himself as Selphie practically rammed into him and hugged him. "SQUALL!!" she yelled elated at seeing him again.

Laguna smiled and waved at his son which was ignored.

Zell waited and high-fived Squall. "Hey man where ya been?" he asked Seifer standing by him.

"Everywhere." Squall answered.

Seifer basically ignored his rival until Zell elbowed him in the ribs. "Say hi idiot." Zell demanded.

Seifer grunted and nodded at squall, an action that squall returned.

Irvine came up to Squall and tilted his hat. "Still up to no good?" the gunman asked.

"Nah I changed." Squall said smiling.

"Damn need to find a new drinking buddy then." He said smirking.

"As long as you're payin cowboy I'll still drag your ass back home. Otherwise Selphie would kill me." Squall responded.

"Damn right she would." He said hugging Selphie to his side.

Quistis walked up to Squall next. She didn't say anything but she glanced from Squall to cloud and back. " so you finally find someone to settle down with?" she asked.

Cloud turned red and Squall just stared at her open mouthed. "Not that I know of Quistis." He paused and shook himself out of his stunned state. "But I suppose I could." He said.

Quistis nodded and turned back to work.

Cloud and Squall went to go sit in the bed of Barrets truck where most of the guys except cid had stood.

"So Yuffie and Selphie got all of us to help them this time?" Barret asked.

The men nodded. "Well ill be damned. This is going to turn out to be one huge headache after another." Irvine said noticing that Cid high-wind had already lit his 3rd cigarette by now just going over the plans.

Zack actually jumped down and snatched the rest of the almost full pack of cigarettes from cid and ran off.

"DAMMIT ZACK FAIR YOU GET ME THEM CIGARETTES BOY!!" Cid yelled.

"NO WAY OLD MAN!!" Zack yelled over his shoulder.

Cid then proceeded to forget they were going of plans and chased after Zack. This led to a brief but funny break of entertainment. Zack proved to be quite elusive until after awhile Vincent took the pack of cigarettes from Zack as he passed and held onto them until noticed. Vincent actually took one and lit it for himself. "Thanks cid." And tossed the pack to cid which was received with a triumphant. "YEA!!" and put away the package..

"Aww Vince he aint supposed to be smoking at his age." Irvine said.

Vincent just put his lighter into his back pocket of his black jeans. And shrugged off his leather jacket and decided to back in his black tank. His red eyes met Irvine's violet ones. "Technically I shouldn't either since older than him. But I am not dying anytime soon." He said smirking.

"That's only because of that psycho doctor you had." Cloud mentioned.

"Yup doctor hojo, the psycho with a medical license. I'm glad he died." Vincent answered.

"Aren't we all." Cloud said. Though his thoughts were really on the conversation it was on what Quistis had said earlier to Squall.


	9. Chapter 8

Okay guys yeah I know I haven't posted in awhile but I've been trying to get everything together. Now I have an editor for fanfic and my cloud and squall have kept me busy. So yeah. Had to go out and buy a flash drive and do a whole lot of other shit. Oh well here goes the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the square enix character. No matter how much I beg they won't give em to me!!!

111

It's been a week since Yuffie and Selphie suckered everyone else into helping them set up for this party. Yuffie and Reno were setting up the torches making sure they had enough oil to keep them burning all night. Cloud and Squall got picked to dig out the pit for the campfire. Since it was late everyone else had left. It was past 9 at the moment. All the decorations were set.

The large awning covering the food at the dining table was staked down and set up. The tables already folded out. The food would be provided by a catering service. There were lights that dangled from tree branches to tree branches flooding the area with muted electric lights. At the entrance Laguna had suggested an arch be set up for the party goers to pass through. That was paid for and Cid, Vincent, and Zack had set it up earlier. It was black wrought iron but it was intertwined with rose vines.

"To add a feminine touch." Selphie had said. And it did.

Yuffie walked over to the pit that Squall and Cloud had just finished. Today they wore working clothes. Consisting of old jeans and a tank top. The two of them were sitting on the edges of it. The pit wasn't as deep as it looked. They cold safely touch the bottom while they were sitting down. But the heat this fire would generate would be welcome since that cold front was coming in full blast tomorrow. Reno and Rude came up behind Yuffie with their arms full of wood which they dumped near the pit.

"Damn Yuffie how did you sucker me into this?" Reno said running a hand through his hair.

"With threats and love." She answered smiling happily.

"You know I believe I was right." Rude interjected.

"About what rude?" Cloud asked drinking from a water bottle Squall had offered him when he left to get his own.

"That those two are the weirdest couple." Rude said pointing at Reno and Yuffie.

"HEY!?" Yuffie cried out in indignation.

Reno chuckled in agreement. "I have to agree with him there Yuffie." He said placating the ninja for now.

"Yeah I know but still… anyway we need to get home. Our costumes came in this morning before we left." Yuffie said smiling.

"Wait you ordered me one too didn't you Yuffie?" Reno asked cautuiously.

"Yup. Had to have us matching." Yuffie said grabbing Reno's arm before he hightailed it straight to his truck or without his partner.

"Now let's head home. We got a lot of things to do before tomorrow. After all the decoration committee isn't only playing the part of actors. We are to be the main events come midnight." Yuffie said.

"What do you mean?" asked cloud suspiciously.

"Well we need to put on a show for our guests. We all have a part to play throughout the night. Each of us acting our own role. Secret characters that have to accomplish things before the night is through. Laguna set over some things that might help us. So we need to go home and see what we need." She said cheerfully.

"Do I want to know my role in this?" Cloud asked.

"You got lucky. Laguna gave you something easy." She said pulling out a piece of paper. "You got to use your lordly ways to gain a date to the ball that Laguna's throwing next week." Yuffie said.

"What?! We got to do this and the ball?" Cloud asked incredulously.

"yup." She said.

"What is it he wants me to do?" Squall asked.

"Same thing but he puts here that you're the one who has to be asked. Not only that but you must insist in showing your date to your father, who is playing the part of lord Liore. The one who you will procure your inheritance from." Yuffie said.

"He didn't actually do that?" Squall said growling.

"He did and it comes with a note attached saying. You kill me you got get the prize." She read.

"Okay, I'll kill after I finish this whole act of idiocy." He offered.

"Sounds good to me. He's got Reno playing the part of a lecherous husband trying to get a date without being caught by his wife." She said.

"She's the wife I have to avoid. I think it'll be fun." Reno said ducking a punch to his shoulder.

"Look lets just head home for now?" Cloud offered heading toward his bike since he parked it near Reno's sleek black modified truck.

"Sounds like a plan." Yuffie said. She walked to the truck and opened the back door.

"Hey Cloud give Squall a ride home alright?" she asked although it was more a demand.

"Why?" he answered sitting on the bike.

"Cause Zack crashed in the back and rude has to ride in the bed and we have no room." She stated getting into the passenger seat and rolling down the window as rude jumped into the back and Reno got the truck started.

"Alright then." He said tossing a jacket to Leon.

Reno pulled out of the dirt parking lot careful not to spray rocks on Clouds bike; he didn't need to pay for the motorcycles new paint job.

"What's this for?" Squall asked.

"It gets cold." He said shrugging into his own leather jacket and starting up Fenrir. Squall hopped onto the bike behind him. "You ready?" Cloud asked.

"yea." Was Squalls response before Cloud tore out of the parking lot?


End file.
